To End All Wars
by The Doormaster
Summary: The war to end all wars is coming to Remnant, light and dark will finally clash as the greatest warriors to ever exist fight. Who will win and will Remnant survive? T for language, violence, suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

**So if I'm honest, I'm not exactly the biggest Fate fan in the world. I really enjoyed Zero but never really got into the rest of it, that being said I do enjoy the concept of the Holy Grail war. So I decided to take it a bit farther, instead of historical figures fighting on earth, why not take anime/video game characters from across the multiverse and have them duke it out with Remnant as the battleground. That's right, this is a multi-crossover and shits gonna get crazy, though I'll do my best to keep it balanced. Having someone like Goku showing up and blowing up the planet is simply out of the question.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or anything from the Fate series, nor do I own any other characters from any other works of fiction that may appear in this story. No money of any kind is made off of this fanfiction, it is written purely for entertainment. All credit goes to the rightful owners.**

"How long has it been brother?" A massive dark purple dragon standing on four legs asked a shining serpentine golden dragon next to him. "How long have we waited for those mortals to straighten up?"

The golden dragon let out a long and tired sigh. "Far to long, but what right do we have to rush them?"

The pair of gods sat in an endless void with a large crystal sphere sitting between them. Images of a world beneath a broken moon could be seen through the sphere. "We are their makers brother, we have every right!" The darker of the two responded, shifting down into a humanoid form the darker of the two moved around the sphere until he was right next to his brother. Raising his hand he made the sphere shift to images showing atrocities of all kinds, war, murder, every kind of evil men were capable of. "They squander our gifts, we should erase them and start anew. This time we will lead and be worshiped as we deserve."

The golden dragon changed into humanoid form as well and lifted his hand again changing the images, this time however the images were far different. A mother holding her child, a man providing food for his people, a doctor struggling to save dying man. The images showed the best of humanity and acts of kindness and charity. "Some may indeed deserve damnation and punishment brother, but not all."

"Foolishness! All mortals hold darkness and greed, those acts of kindness likely gain them something in return." The darker brother hissed earning another sigh from the older of the two.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting?" A new voice garnered both deities attentions. Before them stood an entity that was almost completely without features, simply a black outline and a mouth.

"Truth, what do you want?" The younger brother demanded.

With a shrug the deity smiled. "Not much, just here to let you know the others are gathering for a meeting."

"Again? It's only been a few decades since our last one." The elder replied.

"Yes well apparently something happened and one of us was killed." Truth explained surprising the pair. "Come." Truth snapped it's fingers and a large stone door appeared. The door opened to a black abyss, Truth stepped through quickly followed by the two brothers.

On the other side they found themselves in an enormous round pure white room with over a dozen thrones along the walls. The pair of brother took their places on their thrones, the elder brothers being made of pure gold white dragon like engravings while the youngers looked to be made out of pitch black stone, almost looking like it had been carved out of volcanic rock. Their thrones were directly next to each other. Truth's throne was rather simple, just a grey stone throne. Each entity present sat on their respective throne, each unique to the one sitting upon it.

More deities appeared one after another for several minutes until every throne but one was filled. "So it's true, Chakravartin really was killed?" A woman with long blonde hair wearing extremely intricate armor asked from an ivory throne.

"And by one of his own creations no less." Truth chuckled. "I'm not sure if you've watched how he was ended but I can't help feeling satisfied when that Asura finished him off."

"He was stupid." A tiny being with an oval shaped head chirped. "Why are we here Minerva?" It asked the blonde woman who smiled at it.

"Please be patient Zeno, we're getting there." She said gently.

"He's right, Chakravartin was a fool who brought on his own demise. We don't need such idiocy on this council." A young looking man with dark hair wearing a black suit said leaning his head on his fist, he sat upon a black stone throne not far different from the younger brothers. "He's dead and gone, why do we need to meet for such a thing?"

"We need to discuss his replacement, am I correct?" An old man with white hair and skin with black orbs hovering behind him asked. He sat cross legged while hovering above a wooden throne with a cushion beneath him.

"Then we choose the one that killed him." The dark haired man responded.

"I agree with the Outsider, if they were strong enough to kill Chakravartin then their far beyond the power needed to join this council." The dark brother spoke up sounding irritated.

"The one that killed him is dead as well." Truth piped in. "Killing Chakravartin lead to the disappearance of the energy that kept him alive, he killed him knowing this. He apparently didn't care, instead only caring that his daughter was safe." Truth explained leaning forward. "Which brings me to my suggestion, I believe we should bring his daughter Mithra onto the council."

Minerva hummed to herself as she thought this over, the old man looked to be doing the same. "All in favor?" The elder brother asked. More than half of the hands were raised. "All opposed?" Less than half raised this time. "All abstaining?" Only three hands rose. "Then it's decided."

"Can we leave now?" The younger brother asked.

"Not quite yet, I have a proposition I'd like to run past everyone here." Truth spoke up again. "Light, Dark, when I arrived to get you two you were arguing over how to deal your worlds mortals. I had an idea while watching another world recently, it's actually a rather simple concept. A war."

Even the younger brother raised a nonexistent eyebrow at this. "Why do that when we could just wipe the slate clean, a war like what you're suggesting would only weaken them until my grimm could finish them off. It's just a slower way of doing the same thing."

Truth laughed. "Let me finish, this wouldn't be just any war. In fact there would only be fourteen participants, each a denizen of your world, their weapons however would be far different than normal." Truth's voice grew more and more excited as he spoke. "Each of the fourteen would be split into two teams and each would command the spirit of a great warrior from across the multiverse. A war of the best, the winning team getting a single wish."

The room was silent for several minutes as everyone thought the idea over. "The sounds like an extremely interesting competition, I would very much like to see it." The Outsider spoke as neutrally as ever. "If you agree I'm willing to offer a spirit from my world to take part."

"As am I." Minerva spoke.

The younger of the two brothers smiled widely. "I'm up for it, what do you say brother?"

The elder brother was silent for several minutes. "My brother and I will get to choose the members of our teams, and we'll need rules to be put in place."

"Say no more, I have the perfect spirit to act as a fair and impartial judge to rule over this war, you could call him a Ruler if you wish." Truth said with a wide smile.

**Remnant**

Ozpin yawned as he signed off on another report, it was well past midnight, actually the sun would be rising in another hour. This was a normal thing for him however, running a huntsmen academy was an incredible responsibility. Grabbing his mug off the desk he took a sip only to spit it back out, it was cold. With a sigh he stood and began making his way to the elevator. He'd been meaning to get a coffee maker for his office for years now but never got around to it, instead he would have to trudge all the way to the mess hall to get more.

Before he could reach the elevator however a large wooden door appeared at the center of his office causing him to jump back and grab his cane. He watched the door for several minutes waiting for something to happen, when nothing did he moved closer, and closer, and closer until he was standing right in front of it. He frowned as he felt the unmistakable feeling of magic seeping from it.

Taking a breath Ozpin decided to take a leap of faith and grabbed the door handle and pulled it open only to be met with a blinding light.

**Elsewhere**

Salem stood looking out from her balcony at the breeding pool which her children rose from one after another. She'd heard from Cinder not long ago, the woman had identified the current fall maiden and was making preparations for her attack. Everything was proceeding nicely, turning she made to enter her room but was surprised to find a large wooden door sitting in the middle of her quarters.

It hadn't been their minute earlier. Raising an eyebrow the witch move towards the door, the magic rolling off it only piquing her interest. Grabbing the door handle she pulled it open and was blinded my light for a brief moment.

A moment later she found herself standing on giant round pillar, surrounding the pillar for as far as the eye could see was ocean. "Salem!" She heard an all to familiar voice and spun around to see none other than Ozpin glaring at her with his cane raised and ready to attack.

Smiling Salem cupped her chin. "Ozpin, so this was your doing. I'm surprised, I didn't think you were dumb enough to attempt to fight me one on one. Age must be affecting your mind."

"Enough." A new voice spoke gaining boths attention, not far from the pair stood a man with black hair wearing a blue military uniform. A black eyepatch covered his left eye and stuck in the ground in front of him was a simple saber with a gold guard. "You were brought here to fight but to listen."

"And who are you?" Salem crossed her arms looking the man up and down.

"You may call me Ruler, and I here as a messenger from the brother gods of this world." He said gaining both individuals full attention. "They have awaited the end of you little war for long enough and wish it to speed up a bit. To this end they have agreed to expedite the process. I am here to explain the rules of what is about to begin." He explained.

"What is about to begin?" Ozpin asked sounding nervous.

"A war to end all wars."

**Elsewhere**

Jaune sat on the swing hanging from the tree in his front yard, his father had returned earlier that day from another mission. His mother and older sisters were all out on their own missions, his younger sisters were inside with his father. Ever since he was young it had been his dream to be a huntsmen like his father and grandfather and great grandfather, but his parents had always forbade it.

He was the only son of the family and was needed to continue the Arc name, it was beyond frustrating. The moon was high in the evening sky, he looked up at the stars sky and went wide eyed at what he saw. Not one, two or three, but seven shooting stars.

Closing his eyes he made a wish, the only wish he ever had. "Make me a hero." He kept his eyes closed for nearly a minute before he heard a loud crash. Jumping up he saw fire in the forest not far from his home, without thinking he took off running towards it. It wasn't far, only about a mile.

Once he arrived he found a large flaming crater, he wasn't sure what it was but something told him to jump down into it, like something at the center was calling to him. Slowly he lowered himself into the crater doing his best to avoid the flames that dotted the crater, once he was at the bottom he used his foot to push aside the smoldering dirt, what he found was definitely not what he'd been expecting. "A deck of cards?" He asked nobody.

Reaching down he grabbed it and instantly felt a surge of energy shoot up is arm and through his body, his arm felt as though it was on fire. He watched with a look of horror and agony as a strange red mark began engraving itself into the back of his hand. At some point the pain was to great and everything went black.

**Hours Later**

Jaune's eyes cracked open, his head and arm were still throbbing. Looking around he was confuse, he'd passed out in the crater, why was he now in his room? He pushed himself up from his bed. "You're finally awake." He heard an unfamiliar voice, whipping his head towards it he was surprised again to see a man with red hair wearing odd clothes sitting on the ground with his back against the wall, in front of him was a large house of cards.

"Who are you?" Jaune asked not sure how to react to the situation.

With a wide smile. "At one point I was called Hisoka, but you master can call me Caster."

**That seems like a good point to call this a chapter. I'm still struggling to decide upon all the Servants and am open to suggestions. Leave me a review and tell me what you think of this story, this is easily the mast difficult undertaking I've ever decided to take on. Here's what I've got so far. My only rules are, one character per series, no planet crackers at most I'll accept city level fighters.**

**Light Faction**

**Saber- Taken  
Lancer-Taken  
Archer- Taken  
Rider-  
Caster- Hisoka  
Assassin-  
Berzerker-**

**Dark Faction**

**Saber-Taken  
Archer-  
Rider-  
Caster-  
Assassin- Taken  
Berzerker- Taken**

**Neutral**

**Ruler- Taken**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait but it took me quite a while to actually compile a list of fifteen in total characters to act as servants as well as decide who each will be partnered up with. Now that I have that list however I hope to put these chapters out faster. Lets do this.**

Jaune groaned from his position on the ground, his clothes were torn to shreds and he was covered head to toe in bruises and cut. He panted heavily as he looked up at the man squatting next to him looking as if tired as a man sipping coconut juice while laying under an umbrella on a tropical beach. In other words, not tired at all. "Oh come now, if you truly wish to get stronger you're gonna have to last a little longer than that in a match." Hisoka said with a wide smile.

"We've been sparring for eight hours and I still haven't landed a hit on you, give me a few minutes please." Jaune responded between gulps of air.

"Oh we were sparring, I thought you just really wanted to dance what with all your wild flailing." Hisoka laughed.

"I really hate you Caster." Jaune responded to the quip earning another louder laugh.

"Feel free to hate me all you want, but if you stay the way you are you will certainly be killed by another master or their servant. If you die then I'm removed this war and don't get to fight, so I have a vested interest in making sure you stay alive." Hisoka explained standing up, after a moment he let out a sigh. "Very well, that'll have to do for today." With that the magician turned and began walking away.

"Where are you going?" Jaune asked sitting up.

"To kill some time, you know how to reach me if you need to." The magician smiled as he left the exhausted blonde laying on the ground.

**Elsewhere**

Blake ducked into another alley way with her small sack under her arm, it had been nearly a week since she'd abandoned Adam on that train and left the Fang. She'd been force to begin stealing food to survive. Her plan was to purchase some forged transcripts and apply to Beacon academy. She was tired of being apart of the problem. Slipping out of the alley she made her way to where she'd been sleeping as of late, namely a tree in the park.

Most people would tell it was dangerous for a teenage girl to sleep alone out in public, she wasn't scared though. She was armed and trained. As she walked through the dark park her eyes caught sight of something hidden beneath some fallen leave, and like the old cliche she was curious. Moving the leaves aside she examined the object. A pair of glasses with round yellow lenses and oddly shaped arms.

They really didn't match her style in any way but she figured she probably pawn them for a few lien. Reaching out the moment her fingers grazed the side of the glasses her aura lit up around her sparking brightly in a flash of light. She recoiled backwards and fell to the ground as she felt her aura reserves deplete nearly entirely.

Blake continued breathing heavily as her world began spinning, she felt as though she was going to be sick. Picking herself up she wobbled, she attempted to take a step but stumbled forwards and fell. She tried to brace her self for the fall but never hit the ground. "Woah there, you're okay." A cheerful voice spoke up next to her, after a second she realized she was in someones arms. "Just take a minute to clear your head."

Closing her eyes she took several deep breaths and remained still as her aura returned to her slowly. "Thank you." She finally said lifting herself out of the strangers arms. "I don't know what came over me." She said finally turning and looking to the one who'd caught her.

He was a tall human with spiky blonde hair, he wore a long red coat with a high collar. He had brown leather gloves and high leather boots with shin guards, one of his ears was pierced with two ear rings and he was wearing the glasses she'd just been trying to pick up. On his hips were a pair of large revolvers, one silver, one black. What really caught her attention though was the massive cross he was carrying on his back, it was wrapped up in cloth with leather straps all over it. "It was the aura depletion, apparently the summoning requires a ton of it. If your aura hadn't already been unlocked you'd be unconscious right now." He said with a goofy smile on his face. "Anyway, it's nice to meet you, I'm Archer but my friends call me Vash."

**Beacon**

Ozpin massaged his temples as he thought over everything for the hundredth time that night, this wasn't how it was suppose to go. The world was not ready yet for the return of the gods, but now they've decided to speed up the process immensely. "A war." He said quietly.

"Indeed, there is no point fretting. It is happening whether you like it or not, so either yield or prepare, those are you choices Master." A strong female voice spoke from behind him.

And of course he could never forget about her, his 'servant' who will be fight on his behalf. 'Saber' as she introduced herself. She was a ghostly pale women with nearly white blonde hair, she wore an old Victorian era outfit. At her hip was an odd sword and a pistol, most of all however was her scent. The woman reeked of ancient smelling blood.

"I am well aware Saber, I am simply trying to process everything." He said leaning back in his chair.

"Then have you decided upon your first move yet?" She asked the older looking man.

He was quiet for several minutes. "First things first, we need to gather our forces." He said finally. "We must find our allies, but where to start."

"Leave that to me Master, hunting is my specialty." The woman spoke before disappearing into thin air.

**Weeks Later**

"Are you absolutely sure those papers will look real enough?" Jaune asked worriedly to himself as her boarded the airship to Beacon.

In his head he heard the familiar chuckling of his partner. _"But of course, my Texture Surprise was made for this kind of thing. It hurts that you'd doubt me so Master." _Hisoka continued laughing in his head. _"Now once the ship takes off I'd recommend looking over the other students closely, anyone of them could be an enemy just waiting to jump you." _The crazy magician said all of this with far more glee in his voice than the young knight was comfortable with.

Groaning Jaune immediately made a beeline for the nearest bathroom. Ever since reaching Vale he'd been looking over his shoulder nonstop, Caster had insisted upon drilling into his head just how much danger he was truly in. Seven powerful people with servants just like him, each incredibly powerful themselves, were just waiting for the chance to hunt down and kill him. It was part of the reason he'd decided to grow the balls he needed to leave home without telling his family, just being around them ran the risk of pulling them into this crazy war Caster kept telling him he was now apart of.

Turning to the sink he began splashing water in his face as he felt the ship lift off the ground, his eyes fell on his right arm. It was hidden under his sleeve and a leather glove but he could feel the red marks on his forearm. The mark of a Master Hisoka had explained to him, he had to keep it completely hidden as it was the easiest way to identify a master. _"Jaune."_ He was taken from his thoughts as his servant and, as of late, mentor said his name with more seriousness than he'd ever heard before from him. _"Another Servant is on the ship with us." _

Hearing those words caused his blood to run cold in his veins. "Do they know we're here?! Whose side are they on?!" He nearly shouted, luckily the bothroom was empty other than him.

_"If they don't they will soon if you keep shouting." _The magician spoke with some mirth. _"No they are not aware of you or myself yet, I've been careful to remain hidden from being sensed. As for whose side, they are apart of our faction though I'd highly recommend remaining anonymous until we can learn more about them and their Servant. We can't be sure they aren't hostile even to members of their team, a pity, I'd have loved to test their strength. But if you die this early I'll miss out on so many chances to fight powerful opponents." _

Jaune ignored the mans motivations as he attempted to calm himself. "Alright, so walk out their and act natural. As if there isn't some supernatural being who might want to murder me on sight." Jaune took several deep breaths.

_"Precisely."_

**With Blake**

_"Should you really be out in the open like that?" _Blake asked the blonde man several meters away looking out the window. She didn't actually look up at him, instead choosing to focus on her book.

_"It'll be fine, as long as I keep my distance from you nobody will be able to tell you're my master. Besides, have you seen this view?" _Archer responded excitedly through their telepathic communication.

Blake shook her head a bit as she continued to read. Vash was an odd character, definitely not the kind of person she would consider a prime choice for a great war between legendary warriors from across the multiverse, or so he claimed. She wasn't going to lie, she didn't really believe any of his claims about magic or this 'Grail War' he told her she was apart of.

The marks on her left arm, which was hidden under a black arm warmer, they did tell her that something weird was going on with the man. Normally she'd be concerned over a human following her around and being unable to get away from him no matter how hard she tried, which she had, but something about Vash or Archer as he claimed his title to be, something told her he was one of the most genuine people she'd ever meet. She felt like she could trust him and that he was tell the truth when he said he was their to protect her. Even if she didn't really believe in what he claimed to be protecting her from, she believed that he believed it.

_"You mentioned that other servants would be able to sense your presence while you're in physical form, aren't you just giving yourself away?" _She asked turning the next page of her book.

_"Yeah but by giving myself away without giving you away I am making sure any other masters and servants are on edge. If they know I'm here their far less likely to openly make a move, doing this lessens their abilities to do anything without first revealing themselves." _Vash answered without giving any kind of acknowledgement that he was communicating with someone.

Blake raised an eyebrow but still refrained from looking up at the servant. That was surprisingly well thought out and made since, that was another thing Blake had noticed about the blonde, for all his goofing around and happy go lucky attitude he was actually incredibly intelligent.

Blake was quickly brought out of her thoughts as another blonde male sat down only a few feet away from her, he wasn't looking very good. He was groaning lightly to himself while looking very ill, motion sickness if she were to guess. "Are you okay?" She wasn't sure why she asked, it wasn't like her to put herself out their like that.

"I'll survive, I just can't handle flying very well." He replied looking over to her. "I can move if you want."

He was polite, a nice change from most people she'd interacted with lately, other than Vash of course. "No, you're fine." She shook her head before turning back to her book.

"My name's Jaune Arc, it's nice to meet you." He said giving a thumbs up and a very Vash-esq goofy smile.

"Blake Belladonna."

**So to all who are wondering, I will be following the base structure of the canon story but as you can probably guess with the introductions of the servants, things will likely change rather ****drastically in certain areas. Leave me a review and let me know what you all think. Until next time.**


End file.
